Blackout
by Azul the blue
Summary: "The skies will turn black under the eternal shadow. Only the glow of the shed flowing will wash away the darkness that lasts forever."
1. Prolouge

The blue and red mech ducked another blow from the sword of the grey mech.

"You will never succeed, Megatron!" He shouted over the sounds of the fight.

Megatron grinned wickedly. "Is that so, Prime? Well, I shall prove you wrong!"

The Prime dodged another blow, and struck his opponent in the shin, knocking him over.

But it was then he heard a shout. "Optimus, look out-"

Suddenly, everything was gone. Darkness.

The silence that pounded in his audio receptors was louder than the roar of combat.

As he sank into the unforgiving blackness, the prophecy of which none told rang out.

"_The skies will turn black under the eternal shadow. Only the glow of the shed flowing will wash away the darkness that lasts forever._"


	2. Chapter 1

Notes:

God, Forgive me, Optimus!

I love you! But I like tourturing people -in this case, mechs- that I like in my writings!

Enjoy. :)

Chapter Text

Ratchet finished welding the wound which Optimus received during the recent battle.

How his own blade was turned against him, Ratchet will never know.

He stared at the scars which had been earned over the ages- the painful reminders of war.

Ratchet turned to the team. "Thankfully, his wounds were not fatal, but comprimising. What happened?"

"His blade was torn off... while he was battling Megatron, Soundwave lodged it in his back." Arcee explained.

"Oh, ouch." Jack winced. "Have your own weapon lodged in your back."

"I know, right?" Miko asked. "Totally, totally _ouch._"

Ratchet rolled his optics- a habit he picked up from the humans.

Just then, Bumblebee raised his servo and buzzed, 'Is that supposed to happen?'

Ratchet turned around to see Optimus was stiffening.

Before Ratchet could reassure him, they heard a loud shriek.

Coming from Optimus.

Suddenly, he seized up, and cried out something they couldn't understand.

Ratchet shouted at Bulkhead, "Help me pin him down, now!"

Bulkhead nodded, and pinned down his arm.

Optimus continued screaming and shrieking for a few minutes, before his voice faded to a whisper. "Starglade...I'm sorry."

"Starglade? What-or who- is Starglade?" Rafael asked.

"An archivist who worked alongside Optimus before the war. She went missing in action. No one has heard from her or seen her in about 20 human years." Ratchet explained. "She was assumed dead."

"Oh..."

Ratchet sighed. "No use mourning the distant past when there's work to do. Bumblebee, weren't you due for patrol?"

Bumblebee let out a whirr, then transformed and drove away.

Bulkhead offered, "I'll take the kids home."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you."

Fowler arrived shortly afterwards. "Prime!?"

"Agent Fowler, he is currently..." Ratchet fumbled for a word.

"Let me guess, they're out- oh." Fowler caught sight of the unconcious Prime. "What happened?"

Ratchet explained as shortly as he could.

"So exactly _where_ would this leave us?"

"I am uncertain, Agent Fowler."

"Soundwave! You performed admirably. " Megatron gave one of his rare praises to his comunications officer.

Soundwave dipped his head, as close to a 'thank you' as he'd ever get. "_I live to serve my one lord and master._"

"With Prime out of the way -for now, at least- the Autobots are at a grave disadvantage. We shall lure them out and strike from where they least expect it."

"My lord is a clever one, yes." Starscream said. "But how are you certain the Prime is down?"

Megatron whirled to faced him. "Because he did not fail me, unlike you, Starscream!"

A silver and rose femme snorted. "So likely of you, Starscream. You're nothing but a double-crossing, backstabbing traitor."

"Shut it, Blizzard!" Starscream hissed.

Blizzard rolled her optics. "Whatever, aft-head."

Megatron growled out "Enough, Starscream! It is a wonder why I haven't taken your head and put it on a sliver platter!" He turned to Blizzard. "Blizzard. You are dismissed."

Blizzard snapped her heels together and bowed. "Yes sir!"

"Doesn't her Autobot history disturb you in any way, M'lord?" Knockout asked.

"Her training only makes her a better and more loyal soldier, Knockout." Megatron replied.

"I see." Knockout dipped his head.

"Now all of you, out! I wish to be alone." Megatron ordered.

Ratchet sighed. Prime had been out for over an hour.

It wasn't normal, given his injury wasn't all that major.

Suddenly, Optimus groaned, and opened his optics. "Ratchet?

"I'm here."

"Where's the others?"

"Out with their companions." Ratchet replied. "Why?"

Optimus shook his head. "Something's not right... something's coming... something _dark._"

"Something dark? Like what?"

Optimus shook his head again. "I don't know..."

Before Ratchet could say anything, Prime murmered,

"Whatever it is, it may be the end for us all..."


	3. Chapter 2

Optimus shuttered his optics as another wave of nausea hit him.

"Optimus, are you okay?"Arcee asked, concerned.

"Quite fine, just a little... dizzy, if you will."

Arcee looked skeptical, but didn't question any further.

Just then, Tayah's last words screamed in his ears. "_I swear I will avenge my death... however I choose._"

Could this be linked?

No, it wasn't possible.

Was it?

Jack tossed the ball back at his cousin, Brianna. "Bri?"

"Yeh?"

"Have you ever wondered..."

"Wondered what?"

"Wondered if there was someone out there, just like you?"

"At one point or another, yes. Why?"

"Just curious."

Miko laughed as she circled around Raf on her bicycle. "Can't catch me!"

Raf squinted. "Is that a challange?"

"Hell yeah!" Miko grinned.

(A/N: Keep in mind that they're in the base, in the main room. Optimus and Arcee weren't.)

Suddenly, Arcee burst into the room. "Where's Ratchet?" She demanded.

"Went out with June." Bulkhead responded. "Why?"

Arcee paused for a few seconds before responding. "Then contact him and tell him to get his fragging aft back here, now."

Bulkhead turned to the comlink system, but repeated his question. "Why?"

"Optimus collapsed." Was Arcee's short reply. "_Anyone_ here have _any_ medical training?

"Wheeljack's got a little..." Smokescreen offered.

"Right. _But here's not here!_" Arcee snapped.

Bulkhead told her, "Ratchet's on his way. In fact, he's returning now!" He turned to the open GroundBridge.

June stepped out and Ratchet transformed. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Optimus suddenly collapsed." Arcee explained again.

Ratchet looked at her. "Where?"

"Follow me." Arcee spun around and walked briskly down the halls.

Miko looked at Raf. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know..." Raf shook his head. "Do you think we should find something to do?"

"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna get an explanation yet, anyway." Miko sat down on the couch. "Truth or dare? Tic-tac-toe?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could..." Raf shrugged. "Eh, I got nothing."

"Hey, I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"Paintball fight!"

"Great idea-but we don't have any paintball guns..."

Miko screwed up her face. "Hm... we could use water guns and water colored with food dye!"

"Okay. But we'll need something to cover up our clothes..."

"Aw, right."

"How about we just play with that?" Raf pointed to the beachball in the corner.

"Sure! That," Miko pointed to the far left wall, "Will be my goal. Yours is over there."

Raf nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

Blizzard vented. "Come on already, Chaesur! It's been over a fraggin' joor!"

Chaesur shook her head. "Can't hurry, it's a staring contest. Whoever loses has to wear that stupid hat for the rest of the stellar-cycle!"

"_Seriously?_" Blizzard growled. "What idiots did I get forced to work with? Forget the fraggin' contest!"

"Can't."

"For Primus's sake!" Blizzard grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her away.

"Hey!" Chaesur complained.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Frag. About. Your. Stupid. Contest!" She swung around the corner and forced her into the medical bay where Gliz was waiting.

With that out of tthe way, Blizzard sighed and rubbed her sore optics. "Imbicules... The ship's full of 'em..."

Ratchet huffed, and turned to Arcee. "He'll be fine."

"But what happened?"

'System failure due to injury."

"Injury? But he's _has no injury!"_

"Arcee, I was refering to a mental injury."

"You mean..."

"He may seem like he has no emotions, Arcee, but he does. While the Matrix has changed him, he's not all that differant from any one of us." Ratchet sighed. "But he's silent when it comes to matters like this. We may never know exactly why it happened."

"Meaning it could happen again and again?"

Ratchet looked Arcee in the eye. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 3

Notes:

Time unit's I'm using and what they mean can be found here- ( /works/755845)

Anyway, this chapter's kinda long. So, kick back, relax, and...

ENJOY! :D

Ratchet glanced at Jack, who had been scribbling on some paper, muttering to himself. "Something wrong, Jack?"

"What? No, nothing of the sort, why?"

'You've been acting all weird all day,' was what Ratchet wanted to say, but he said instead, "Oh, nothing. You jsut seem a little anxious."

"Guess I'm just a little worried." Jack sighed. "Things haven't been nice to us lately- I'm wondering what's next."

"Aren't we all?" Ratchet shook his head. "Don't worry too much, Jack. Ican assure you, everything is-"

The alarm/sensor went off.

"Great, just what we needed!" Ratchet growled sarcasticly.

* * *

Miko glared at the paper that was laid in front of her. "And you expect _me _to do this _why_?"

"Because you are not leaving this class until you do."

Miko continued to glare at the paper. "Stupid homework...don't I get enough blah-blah school stuff in class already?" She muttered defiantly.

The teacher slammed his hands on the desk. "Pick up the pencil!" He shouted at her.

Miko picked it up.

"Now read the question!"

"Twenty divided by thirteen."

"Now solve it!"

"Pi!"

"NOW WRITE IT DOWN!"

Miko scirbbled fown the PI sign on the paper.

"REPEAT UNTIL YOU'RE DONE!"

Miko sighed and bent over her work. IT wasn;t the teacher, it was Bulk's threat of not doing anything fun until she finished a test- and all her homework- with atleast a B minus.

That did the trick.

* * *

Brianna looked at her classmate, lifelong friend, and confidate, Sabrina. ""Hey, Sab?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what fifteen MA meant?"

"Musical notation, right?"

"Yes, not a rating." Brianna laughed.

"Two octaves above."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

Brianna was about to finish the peice, when the ground shook.

"Earthquake!" Sabrina said, ducking under a doorframe.

Brianna ran outside. Glancing up, she whispered, "Oh, _no._"

Two Decepticons were having a showdown in the woods behind the house Sabrina and Brianna shared.

"Scrap." She ran inside and told Sabrina, "Get out!"

"What?"

Brianna grabbed her friend's arm and hauled her into the garage, and dumped her in her pickup. "I said get out."

"Well, I never!"

"Because trees are about to come down!" She shouted, getting in. "Fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen, 'cause we are gonna haveone wild ride." She sped away from the house.

Once they were safe, Brianna asked, "Some earthquake, eh?"

Sabrina nodded, her eyes wide. "Yeah."

Brianna looked at her. "Hey, don't worry all that much, Sab. It'll be fine, it was just an earthquake."

Sabrina looked Brianna straight in the eye. "Then explain to me why you took me to the other side of town?"

"One, that house could have fallen down, plus, the other half of town probably is having that earthquake. And two, what if I wanted to spend time with my bff? Huh? It that illegal?"

Sabrina chuckled at that last part. "Eh, not that I know of."

"So, let's go have fun!"

Notes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
